Strangers Look On
by EyesOfEmeraldFire
Summary: Sam Emerson has found fitting into his new school fairly simple. He even has a boyfriend and lots of new friends. But one little mistake forces his newfound life to take a turn for the unexpected. Sam/Edgar eventually. Mpreg! The vampires live!
Sam turned out to be a social butterfly at his new school in Santa Carla. Right away he started making friends, and even found himself a little gang to hang around with.

Sure, that gang was made up of himself and all girls but still it was fun. They treated him like one of their own, shared fashion tips, and stories about boys. They really made him feel comfortable.

Then of course he had Edgar and Alan, the Frogs. They were his best of best friends still and we're always over to the house. They accompanied Sam to parties as well, per request by Lucy. Sam tended to give into peer pressure easily and his poor mother worried herself sick.

"Make sure he...makes good choices." She'd always tell them.

"Always." They'd reply, before heading out with Sammy to one of his cool kid parties. They didn't like them. They thought parties were stupid and always questioned why these beefcake morons were intentionally putting themselves out in the open for Vampires to pick off. But they made Sammy happy so they put up with it.

Then of course Sammy met Logan Cash. The star running back on the Santa Carla football team, and fell head over heels.

The feeling seemed to go both ways because after dragging Edgar and Alan to a bunch of games just to talk to the guy, they were officially dating.

Alan was happy for Sammy. He deserved a nice boyfriend to make him happy. And aside from the constant sporty talk Logan seemed to be an okay guy. He knew his stuff when it came to Marvel and DC so he was okay by Alan.

Edgar didn't seem to like Logan though. He was always ranting about how he was nothing but a steroid jacked meat head, which upset Sam. He wanted Edgar and Alan to be friends with Logan. After all if they got married one day they'd be stuck with him, and not liking him would probably turn out to be an issue.

"Just tell me why you don't like him." Sam sighed, pleading with Edgar.

"You really wanna know?" Edgar asked, face twisted into a glare at his best friend.

"Yes Edgar. I really wanna know. Tell me." Sam replied.

"I don't trust him." Edgar growled.

"Not every person you meet is a vampire, Edgar!" Sam snapped at him, throwing a batman comic in his face.

"Hey..." Alan warned them. "Sammy chill out. Ed quit bugging him about his boy toy."

"But he's..." Edgar tried.

"Hush." Alan growled back at him, glaring at his little brother.

"Whatever..." Edgar grumbled, picking up the comic Sam had chucked at him and flipping through it.

Sam's bedroom door opened up and David stepped in.

"Hey pipsqueak, you're man meat's pulling in the driveway." He told Sam.

"Why hasn't he honked yet?" Sam asked, confused. "He usually honks for me."

"Wait for it..." David grinned, while Edgar and Alan glared daggers into him and kept their hands firmly attached to their stakes they'd hidden.

Sure enough a few seconds later, a car horn sounded. Sam turned to look at David, his face questioning silently how he'd known.

"He's an AB Negative." David explained. "Very strong scent. Very tasty. You might wanna make sure Marko doesn't get ahold of him."

"Don't be an asshole." Sam frowned at David, throwing a pillow at his face. Edgar and Alan's jaws dropped but David just chuckled and messed up Sam's perfectly done hair as the boy walked out of the bedroom.

"He didn't try to bite him..." Alan finally commented in amazement.

"Probably cause he's full now. I bet if he wasn't we would've had to save Sam's ass again." Edgar told his brother, fiddling around with his stake.

"What's eatin you man?" Alan asked. "You've been a total dick all day."

"Shut up, Alan." Edgar growled, whipping out his pocket knife and sharpening up his stake. At least he had something to take his frustrations out on.

...

"Bye mom!" Sam called to Lucy as he rushed to the door after checking his hair in the mirror by the couch.

"Sam..." Lucy called back, stopping him.

"Yeah?" He asked, worried he was going to get 'The Talk' again.

"Make good choices honey." Lucy sighed, giving him a serious look.

"I will mom." Sam nodded, grabbing a jacket and hurrying outside.

Lucy sighed as she watched him climb into Logan's car out the kitchen window.

"Mom don't worry." Michael said, helping her dry the dishes. "Sammy's a good kid. He's not gonna do anything you wouldn't want him to."

"I know..." She shook her head. "But I worry. Kids these days get themselves into trouble way to easy." She handed Michael another dish. "Honey wait here. I'm gonna go get some more dish soap from the basement."

"Kay, I'll be here." Michael replied, continuing with the dishes.

Lucy opened the door to the basement and headed down the stairs where Paul and Marko were playing around with the pool table and Dwayne was watching tv with Laddie on the couch.

"Where's your brother?" She asked, standing on the bottom step and looking down at Dwayne.

"Here." David replied, standing behind her on the stairs.

Lucy jumped and screamed. "Don't do that!" She scolded him. "You'll give me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, mom. Whatcha need?" David chuckled with a wicked grin.

"Do you wanna make another fifty dollars?" Lucy asked him, holding out a bill to his face.

"I most definitely would." David confirmed.

"Well then you know what to do, don't you?" She asked.

"Just like last time?" David asked with a sly grin.

"Just like last time." Lucy confirmed.

...

"Take off your shirt, Sammy. Come on." Logan pleaded, pulling at the buttons of Sam's colorful top.

"Logan stop..." Sam giggled, shoving his boyfriend away.

"Come on, Sammy. Just once. It'll be great." Logan tried to convince him, putting one arm around him and taking one of his hands gently with the other.

"Logan..." Sam sighed.

"Baby you'll love it, I promise. I'll be so gentle with you. Please." Logan kept pestering.

"I don't know, Logan..." Sammy sighed.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Logan asked, turning the knob on the radio up and putting a little romantic music on.

"Logan..." Sam warned him.

"Shhh." Logan hushed him, quieting him with a kiss. "Just relax for me." He unbuttoned Sam's shirt and yanked it open.

Sam didn't protest any further. He let Logan push him back against the back seat of the car and declothe the rest of his body.

They romped around in the back for quite awhile, getting in enough to do the deed before they were interrupted by a an angry bleached vampire knocking on the window and dragging Sam away.

Unfortunately for Sam, though. David hadn't been quick enough to stop them.

...

"You know you're ass is grass if your mom finds out about this don't you?" David asked Sam as the drove back towards the Emerson place.

Sam silently glared back at David.

"Hey don't be mad at me, Kiddo. That was your decision to take a ride in that kids back seat not mine."

Sam said nothing once again.

"Sure, not even one bribe. Wonderful..." David grumbled, pulling down the driveway.

Sam staid quiet.

TBC


End file.
